OOOPS!
by ms. Jaicee lee
Summary: Lilly walks in on James during a bit of privacy time!


~I do not own any character in this story they all belong to J.K Rowlings the greatest author of our time!~

OOOPS!

Lily Evans is in her seventh year at Hogwarts , Head Girl, top student in all of seventh year and is completely irrevocably in love with James Potter. Of course she had to have this revalation AFTER he gave up on her or at least she thought. From day 1 of their 1st year James had been asking her out constantly and of course by seventh year he had to mature which apparently made him move on.

**Lily's POV**

I had finally gotten back to the head dorms after working for the past four hours on my transfiguration homework I don't know why I didn't just ask James for his help after all he was the top student in that class.

As I thought that I wondered what James was doing. Was he in his room sleeping?

Or messing around with Sirius and Remus?

Or was he with out with another girl? that thought tore at my heart.

'Lily stop it he doesn't like or love you anymore stop tearing yourself up over this' I reprimanded myself for thinking and caring so much about James and what he could be doing.

As I walked up the stairs I heard noises coming from James room like he had been hurt or something. I rushed to his room as soon as possible but that's when I heard he was obviously with another girl.

"Oh god yes" I could hear James groaned.

"Oh god baby I love you so much" as soon as I heard that I turned to walk around when I heard. "yes lily yes" As soon as I heard that I was curious was he … um wanking( I blushed) to the thought of me. Just thinking that he was reliving himself, to the thought of me turned me on like no other.

I turned around and crept up to James' door. I opened it slowly trying not to make it known that I was there I stepped into his room to see his hand rubbing up and down his long hard shaft. I couldn't stop myself before my hand went down to my underwear and slipped into them. She first just started to rub her bundle off nerves and could already feel how wet she was she watched as James worked himself up trying to get off.

James POV

I heard a gasp come from the doorway and saw the last person I wanted to see me in this predictament. The love of my life Lily but then I saw what mad her gasp. She was fingering herself in front of ME!!!! Anybody who saw could tell she was turned on by me wanking. "Oh god James" I heard her moan. I quickly let go of my dick and got off the bed when she noticed I was heading towards her she immediately stopped and took her hand out of her skirt.

"Oh um sorry james" she muttered with that gorgeous blush that almost matched her lush hair. I just shook my head she tried to turn around and leave but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She looked at me with confusion, lust and what looked like love. Right then I knew I had to take her now.

I put my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her with all the passion and love I could muster trying to convey them to her with that kiss. She started pushing me for a second I thought she was pushing me away but then I relized she was walking with me towards the bed.

She pushed on to the bed hard which just turned me on even more Lily in control oh yes the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I reached up to play with her nipples but she pushed my hand away and said "no fore play I want you now"

I quickly nodded grabbed my wand and quickly did the anti conception spell always on the safe side. She slowly slid her self on me getting used to my size and I almost about came right then she was so tight and warm.

She started to speed up and I took control I flipped her over and positioned her so I could go in even further she was moaning my name and that just turned me on even more I could tell she was on the brink of an orgasm and lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered "cum for me lily scream my name" I took my thumb and quickly rubbed it against her clit. I could feel her walls tighting on me and right then I came right as she did both of us yelling the others names. I rolled over off of her to make sure I didn't squash her.

"Lily?"

"hmm?"

"I need you to know something"

she quickly opened her eyes and looked at me with fear what is it James?"

"this cant be a one time thing I love you way to much to let you go now"

"good cause I would kill you if you did"

I smiled at that kissed her chaste on the lips and drifter off to sleep with my angel in my arms.


End file.
